Playlist
by AngelicFayth
Summary: A collection of Oneshot Songfic's in the TRC multiverse some AU some not Rated M for future songs will have mentions of Holic at points
1. Song 1

Disclaimer – I asked Yuuko if I could own Tsubasa but she said that it was out of my price range so CLAMP still owns em I then asked her if I could own XXXHOLiC and she glared at me so I don't own them either cries in a corner (but Fai is still my dress up doll grins evilly )

A/N – there will be more of these songficts the story is called Playlist for a reason I'll update when I have time and a measure of inspiration I warn you your going to get some weird ones in here as I have a range of varied tastes

Break me Shake me

The battle was over before it really began the demon defeated with a flash and the now rapidly cooling carcass kicked unceremoniously off the side of the ridge it had fallen precariously on. Kurogane turned around seething in anger his red eyes flashing with it and other not so identifiable emotions.

"How can you be so idiotic mage?" Kurogane hurled at Fai

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking of where I was going." Replied Fai softly as he struggled to put his façade back on.

_I never thought I'd change my opinion again_

_But you moved me in a way that I've never known  
You moved me in a way that I've never known _

_  
_This world, Fai mused privately was very much like his home world full if ice and snow year round and as of late even after Celes was gone it inevitably led back to thinking of Ashura-ou. While he was caught up reminiscing he had strayed off the path the travelers were hiking up tumbled down the hill and almost landed on the demon that under normal circumstances would not have given Fai pause. Kurogane glowered at him and said

"That's not like you mage to be so clumsy"

Fai raised his eyebrow his amber eye catching the light and said back blithely

"Kuro-pon always notices the most unusual things about me."

_  
But straight away you just moved into position again  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
You abused me in a way that I've never known _

Kurogane guided them back to the rough camp that Sayoran and Sakura had set up as best they could and Sakura had started to make something to eat. Very little was said between the ninja and the mage cum vampire and it uncannily reminded Kurogane of their time spend in various worlds after that blasted Tokyo. Kurogane also wondered for the thousandth time since they had arrived and more recently left Nihon if the mage had truly forgiven him. He unconsciously grabbed his left shoulder feeling though the fabric where tissue met and merged with the advanced metals and cords of the arm from another world.

So break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone 

Fai sighed again remembering the past how could he not in a world such as this he also briefly mourned the loss of his big fluffy overcoat that has survived so much like he had to have lost it with the ninja's sword in a world that now no longer exists. He missed his home world fiercely and also realized that his wish now was granted he couldn't return to his world at all no matter the cost. 'Well that's one way to grant a wish I suppose' Fai thought with a wry smile trying to break though the mask he had. He noticed the weight of eyes staring at him he looked up at Kurogane who made no move to cast his eyes downward almost as if he wasted to be caught staring.

"Can I help you Kuro-rin?" Fai asked his face molding to form a smile to hide his sorrow and thoughts behind

"You're lying again through your face but your eye shows how you really feel so why not do us all a favor and drop the act." Kurogane pitched his voice low so as to not disturb the children whom as Fai belatedly noticed had already curled up beside each other to sleep

So you're the kind that deals with the games in the mind  
Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known  
You confuse me in a way that I've never known  


"So are you going to drop the act mage or is this conversation pointless?"

"Really Kuro-pin you do notice the most inconvenient things." Countered Fai

"We've gone over this before your eye speaks volumes your body speaks volumes but when you open your mouth nothing but lies."

"How are you so sure nothing but lies comes out?"

Kurogane leveled a glare that most would have quailed under but Fai sat there looking calmly back his face belying no external emotion.

"Name one honest thing you've said since we started on this journey."

Fai cracked a teasing sly smile that immediately sent shivers up Kurogane's spine

"I never lied when I called you a big puppy"

If the term sweat dropped could be applied to real life Kurogane would have.

_  
So break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
So won't you break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone _

Kurogane had long since given up all pretext of trying to sleep as he mulled things over in his mind over Fai and his actions since they arrived in this bloody world. As he stared into the fire he let his eyes drift over the sleeping figures that surrounded their rude encampment. He noted that the Sayoran that was with them now was starting to get protective over Sakura and was shielding her from the cold as best he could with Mokona huddling in between them trying to add its meager warmth to the sleeping bundle. Then he glided his eyes over to the mage who was obviously not sleeping resting on his back his eye patch eye facing him so he couldn't tell what the mage was thinking. He looked up at the unfamiliar night sky and wondered about things unsaid between him and Fai.

HE_ says, "I can help you, but what do you say?"  
'Cause it's not free baby, you'll have to pay  
You just keep me contemplating, that your soul is slowly fading  
_

Fai listened to the sound of the fire and Kurogane's steady breathing as he was lost in his own thoughts. Fai didn't want to remember Celes nor did he want to remember Ashura-ou but some thoughts wouldn't give him peace of mind. Especially after confronting Ashura and he especially didn't want to remember what Tomoyo-hime said in Nihon after they came to it "_He saw what was to come and he searched endlessly for a path though which you could be feasibly saved even as he himself broke down._" This made him cringe and want to weep for the sake of what was lost.

_  
God, don't you know that I live with a ton of regret?  
'Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known  
But then I accused you in a way that you've never known  
But you've hurt me in a way that I've never known... _

Fai wanted to tell Kurogane that Ashura-ou wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was. He was a capable and kind king who persevered for his subjects it was him a twin of misfortune that caused the problems. He hears his "inner Kurogane" as he dubbed it the cold voice of logic and hope tell him that he played no part in the fact that the king was cruel as he was kind and had planned far far in advance form him to come to Celes and eventually kill him despite the loving gestures the kindness to the child wizard after the open brutality he faced as a child in Valeria. Ashura-ou was a kind person who showed me love Fai wants to scream back to the inner voice which just laughs sarcastically back at him and replies 'If that was love then I'd fear for my heath rather then the occasional hug'. Fai wants to scream obscenities at the voice to tell it to shut up and go away but it's as much a part of him now as the eye patch he now wears over an empty socket or the metal arm that Kurogane now has after his sacrifice to keep Fai alive.

Break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
So won't you break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone

Listen, baby You'll be, you'll be alone 

The moons of this world had long since gone down and the sky was beginning to lighten when the vampire finally slipped into sleep moving into his usual and more comfortable position on his stomach cradling his head on his arms. When that happened Kurogane slipped his cloak off and silently walked over to where the vampire slept and almost gently wrapped it around the lithe figure on the ground then he knelt down and whispered something in Fai's ear uncaring if the mage was awake or asleep at the moment then suddenly stood up to get more wood for the fire and see about getting something fresh to eat.

Break me shake me hate me take me make me  
Fake me break me shake me hate me take me  
Break me 

"_I know your in pain mage you can hide it form them but not me when your ready I'll be waiting" _

A broken yet genuine smile appeared briefly on Fai's face as he snuggled into Kuroganes' cloak then sent out a silent 'Thanks' to the retreating ninjas back as he drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

Lyrics – Break me Shake me by Savage Garden (the he was a she but I figured that it most referenced Ashura-ou so I changed to suit the premise of the story)


	2. Song 2

Disclaimer- Still don't own them but I'm working on a nefarious scheme that may yet work, which involves me blackmail-err advising Kurogane and Fai how much easier they would have it if they worked for me instead (but Fai is still my dress up vamp-doll)

As cliché as it is sounds I took this one off of the Queen of the Damned soundtrack. I couldn't leave the thought of Fai being a vampire and not have this song associate it in some way shape or form. And since the song was uber angsty and uber emo and I had a one-shot I was working on I combined the 2 (which gave me the inspiration for the Playlist)

The Dialogue is Kurogane's perspective and the Song I'm 90 percent sure is Fai's perspective but can be used for Kurogane as well in some parts

This takes place in acid Tokyo spoilerific if you haven't read the manga

_Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear _

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?  
Well did you?  


"Good morning Kurogane"

_  
I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise (surprise)  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside  
_

I was taken aback by the full use of my surname usually the damned mage called me be some stupid nickname or whatnot. Then I noticed it the mage was mad …

No worse the mage was furious. I understood why in part, because the damned mage just wanted to die and I refused that option from him. But dammit all to hell and back didn't understand just how much he was relied on and how he relied on us in turn.

"Don't Move."

"I'm not going to run away."

"Don't move yet."

I say as I toss a cloak on top of him and walk away before I put even more holes in this damn building.

_  
Walking, Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear  
_

For once I just wanted to punch him see if his face really was a mask and to see if it would shatter like the fragile façade it was. I knew then that unless the situation was dire he wouldn't drink from me. I mean yeah his choice an all however …..However… fuck I can't think straight I want to scream at him shake him make him understand that he is important not just to the whole group but me as well or perhaps more importantly.

Once we leave this damnable Tokyo he and I were going to have a chat.

_  
Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?  
_

After the fiasco in Tokyo country and the near miss in the next country we went to we settled in infinity country and by Gods I was going to get some answers. We settled in the slightly seedy living accommodation provided to us after registering for the human chess tourney and I was determined to get… something and answer an explanation something other than the damnable silent treatment 360 that had occurred after Tokyo. I waited until the kids were asleep and practically cornered the damn mage.

_  
I hate you!_

"We need to talk."

He looked back up to me his eye burning turning vampiric because of his need to feed and the anger he felt

"I don't believe I have anything to say to you Kurogane"

"You need to drink."

"I'm not thirsty"

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
And touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside 

"You're being stupid and selfish"

"And your one to talk?" Fai scoffed

"No I'm not but I don't starve myself till bloodlust takes over either"

"That's low even for you Kurogane" He spat venomously

"Nor to I put up a stupid façade that even now crumbles on the onslaught of honesty" I continued ignoring how it wrenched inside hearing my name uttered in full like a curse.

"You think every word I've said is a lie don't you?" Fai asked turning his head way form me either in anger or in shame I didn't know.

"Yes" I said back totally deadpan not letting my emotions color my voice

"And I also believe that distancing yourself from everyone but the princess is a fool's errand as well."

I've slept so long without you 

"And you would know all about that wouldn't you Kurogane" Fai snapped his head back to glare venomously at me shifting his body to stand right in front of myself feet braced as though he wanted to fight the me hand to hand.

"If by that you mean saving you becoming your prey and having you treat me no better then last weeks garbage then yeah I do however I will keep my promise." _And I won't back down not now not ever_ my eyes continued silently emphasizing the last to the mage.

"Which one the one where you kill me or let me suffer the unbearable torment of this cursed existence?"

"Your curse is mine too I am after all your prey or have you conveniently forgotten mage?"

_  
It's tearing me apart too_

"No Kurogane I haven't forgotten much as I want to."

"Then act your age not your shoe size for once in your Goddamed life."

"The fuck does that mean? I am taking responsibility of my own life I'm making my own choices and I'm not letting **you** influence me."

"So you want to die is that it so you want to leave the kids and the Shiro Manjuu alone in your supposed selflessness of letting yourself die so no one gets hurt."

_  
How'd it get this far, Playing games with this old heart_

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!!" Fai yelled letting the anger he was simmering after waking up alive in Tokyo getting the better of him.

"Yes I know, I know nothing about you but your past doesn't matter to me either, you are you as fucked up as you are you are you." I continued quietly

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY PAST MEANS I'M NOT MATURE?!"

Fai's voice rose in volume again I would have found it mildly amusing that I wasn't the one shouting if I wasn't being shouted at by a guy who if things were even remotely normal I could bench press with one hand and probably break both his arms by putting the remotest pressure on them.

A guy who in this situation was veritably quivering with anger at being told that no he couldn't die by his own means but that didn't necessarily mean I was going to kill him either. A guy who now had the physical strength and the agility to kill me before I blinked and I wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it either, which was rather disconcerting to say the least _maybe forethought was something that Tomoyo-hime_ _wanted me to learn as well as strength _I thought wryly to myself.

"No I'm saying it doesn't matter to me and if you cant figure out the meaning behind that them your even dumber then I ever hoped to give you credit for. Yes you are who you are cause of it however your letting it rule you and its hurting the ones who care about you"

I continued to deadpan silently.

_  
I've killed a million petty souls, But I couldn't kill you_

Fai chuckled low in his throat the eye burning a catlike gold slit pupil staring up at Kurogane's face maliciously his mouth turned upwards in was could be at best described at a wry and at worst utterly inhumanly sadistic. I looked at the mage trying to quell the sudden fear inside me while keeping my face as stoic as possible however the damnable mage must have been picking up some tricks form me cause he chucked and said.

"Oh is Kuro-Tan Scared of me?" Fai asked me his words dripping in malice and sarcasm and honey sweet at the same time. Letting his finger nails grow into the spikes previously only seen form Kamui he reached up and lightly ran the tips of them down my face not drawing blood but letting me know that he could easily rip my face off literally if he had half a mind to do so, and by the look in his eye he was more than tempted to. I reached up suddenly and grabbed Fai's wrist hard enough to make the bones creak and said quietly

"So now your going to mock me you asshole or are you going to finally follow though?"

I've slept so long without you 

"Whatever do you mean Kuro-Chan?" He suddenly shifted his wrist and I was almost sent flying across the room much like Kamui did to me in Tokyo _Damn I keep forgetting the mage is now physically stronger then myself_ my fury at the situation increased _but the moron is still running away_. I landed on my feet and turned to face the mage only to jerk back in shock when a three foot nail was suddenly pointed at my eye.

"I wonder what would happen if you lost your eye hmm Kurogane?" Fai mused the curve of his mouth if possible becoming even more sinister.

"I wonder if you would thrash around or if you would scream in agony as your eye was slowly torn from your socket?"

"I don't think that will happen mage least of all form you."

The nail came even closer

"Don't push me Kurogane or I will fight you and I can guarantee that one of us will not walk away from it."

"Don't be any more idiotic then you are already mage." I spat out trying to convince myself that the mage was too much of a coward despite his newfound physical prowess and failing miserably.

"You sorely tempt me."

"Would your fighting be any more honest then your words or would you lie with that too?" I shot at Fai standing firm

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise 

Fai glared the smirk falling off his face and a look of absolute anger replacing it. His hand dropped down slightly. I pressed the advantage by grabbing his (overly) slim wrist and in a fluid motion jerked Fai forward until he was practically pressed to me. Fai snarled and lashed out with his other hand which I blocked with my other hand the nails ripping a gash though my shirt and into my arm which I then pressed to Fai's angry snarling open mouth. The moment the arm hit the mouth Fai's tongue reached out and started lapping the blood coursing down my arm and through my shirt Fai's hunger getting the better of him. My arm was wrenched into an uncomfortable position so Fai could gain better access to the blood however I kept my arm pressed firmly to Fai's mouth in a determined effort to make him feed entirely not the pitiful little half feedings he had been doing. Glaring at Fai's semi-dazed eye to make sure he understood I was not going let up until he was done.

_Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

All too soon the feeding was over and when Fai pushed away form me I let him. Before he left slamming the door I caught a good look at his glare he was seething hating to be caught in his own game hating having to be tricked to live hating that I was able to break though his defenses to make him live hating me totally. It hurt almost as much as when my princess sent me away but I was not going to give in and if this was what it took to keep the mage alive I was more than willing to do it.

Lyrics – Slept so long Feat. Jay Gordon Queen of the Damned soundtrack

A/N I'm not talking requests yet (mainly because I'd feel like a cheesy DJ) and although I'm more then a little at loathe to do any slow songs I may add one or two to my repertoire. I however will be adding anime music with Romaji and English lyrics so keep an eye out for them.

And yes I know I'm mean to Kurogane and Fai but in my defense the Angst-fest wasn't started by me it was started by CLAMP I'm just talking to new extremes. And yes I like angst and angsty songs but not every song on this collection is going to be angsty I have some very very funny ones too. (wait until I get into the Great Big Sea) nor are all of them going to be based of the pseudo Kuro/Fai I will have other points of view for other songs.

Until next time then AF


	3. Song 3

**This one came on me suddenly I haven't a clue where it came form it just …happened. I love Sarah McLahen's music and was listing to it on You Tube since I only have one of her cd's….actually its my mothers and I really should give it back …anyway… on to the insanity.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own them my nefarious scheme fell though and Mokona transported away before I could hold it ransom…phooey (Although I do have a backup contingency plan involving peanut butter wine cheese and paper clips)**

**Spoiler alert-**** spoilerific for up to chapter 177 if spoilers don't spoil you then read on fanfic lovers read on (on a side note I really should stay away form the caffeine at 6 am it tends to make me a little insane)**

**_Sarah McLachlan - Stupid_**

_Night lift up the shades  
let in the brilliant light of morning  
but steady there now  
for I am weak and starving for mercy  
sleep has left me alone  
to carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong  
it's all I can do to hang on  
to keep me from falling  
into old familiar shoes  
_

She knew far before the others what was to come in their journeys although she was an amateur dream walker she still saw glimpses of what was to come and she was going to try her best to change it. But what she never saw or if she did she tried so hard to banish it form her dreams his retreating back skin torn and bleeding his blood mixed with another into a dimensional portal looking back with an empty gaze and mix-matched eyes. She would wake form these dreams confused and crying barely able to hide her sobs form the others and harder still to hide the sadness form him. 

how stupid could I be  
a simpleton could see  
that you're no good for me  
but you're the only one I see

love has made me a fool  
it set me on fire and watched as I floundered  
unable to speak  
except to cry out and wait for your answer  
but you come around in your time  
speaking of fabulous places  
create an oasis  
dries up as soon as you're gone  
you leave me here burning  
in this desert without you  


When they came to Tokyo the one that burned when it rained and she plunged into dreams and heard the voice of another gently urging her to wake up. Awakening to the horrors of Fai's eye cruelly gouged out of his head replacing the false eye he had from when he was small eyes miss-matched now and cold and heartless as the surrounding stone fighting someone with elongated nails. He wouldn't listen to her as she begged and pleaded for him to stop the madness and the pain he was causing her. He continued to fight on soulless and mechanical repeating he would retrieve her feathers. Then the other came she hadn't seen him before in a dream but he was just like him in more than looks and when they fought they were more than evenly matched. She escaped the barrier holding her and ran to her precious person begging him , like in her dreams to stay to not leave her alone and just like in her dreams he left throwing her aside as he continued through the dimensional rift leaving a broken mess where his companions once were.

_  
how stupid could I be  
a simpleton could see  
that you're no good for me  
but you're the only one I see _

everything changes  
everything falls apart  
can't stop to feel myself losing control  
but deep in my senses I know  


She can barely stand to look at him now the one who is so like him in looks and mannerisms but clearly not. She still misses her precious one fiercely and wishes with all her might things could go back to the way they were. She has taken Fai into her council the pair of them scheming against the ones they used to hold so dear but now are closed off to. She sees now more in her dreams of what will happen to her and to Fai and although she wishes that the one she sees now was her precious one she still does not wish any harm to befall the one who replaced him. Maybe its because she sees the one she loves in his visage, but she cannot bear the thought of him being killed and so she makes a real wish and sacrifices much to have it granted even to the point of risking it all for him the look-alike but still so dear to her heart.

_  
how stupid could I be  
a simpleton could see  
that you're no good for me  
but you're the only one I see_

_how stupid could I be  
a simpleton could see  
that you're no good for me  
but you're the only one I see_

In the dream world her soul is far form at peace she is watching the one she loves fight himself and it tears her up inside in more ways then one she wishes she could have done more to prevent this inevitability but there was nothing more she could give or do. She cries her defiance out to the one who left them and cradles the one who despite her reluctance has found a place in her heart as she waits for the dream to end one way or another.

A/N- I'm sorry about the angst fest continuing I honestly do listen to happy-ish music really I do. I just haven't found any appropriate to TRC to post but I will keep searching although I did fulfill one quota of mine this isn't a Kuro/Fai song…although …it could be and it tempts me so.


	4. Song 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own them, probably never will but I can certainly wish for them and if Yuuko likes Sake she'll give em to me …pretty please? **

**Spoiler alert- if you haven't read post Infinity arc then this is probably not going to be your cup of tea it goes into detail of the events post Infinity and pre Nihon (yes the big old Kurogane / Fai fight)**

Total Fai POV here

_Garbage - Dumb _

I never claimed to be your savior  
I said I had a dirty mouth  
Stop analyzing my behavior  
If you're too dumb to work it out 

My memories, my life, my curse, my king. You finally saw them you who had questioned me about my past and I who had been unwilling to give you any information over it.

"Get this farce over with!" You shout at me as I prepare a spell long ago memorized and hurl it at you oh witches pawn.

My spell shattering into fragments, fragments of spells fragments of my memories, for anyone to see and use against me. I Clutch the body of my twin, my half, my soul against me and fend you off as best I can with half magic cursing you for letting me live to see this.

I've got to keep myself together  
You know I hate to disappoint  
A masochistic lamb to slaughter  
Maybe you miss the point?  


As you continue attacking me one who I had considered or perhaps still consider friend and perhaps more I know it is too late to undo what I have felt towards you or the children however I cant let all I've done go to waste. My wish, my curse You have seen all my memories things I've wished to hide from you my sins you know me for what I am now and I'm not pretty not fun not kind not… anything just a body without a soul.

_  
I'm feeling small  
I'm climbing the walls  
I don't let it show _

Now that you know what you know  
I bet you wish you could let it go  
You'll never come sucking your thumb  
Better off dumb  


Does it rankle within you now the hurt and pain of what I've went though do you get it does it make you wanna laugh or scream does it have a good beat you can dance to? I who wield power the way you wield the sword in your hand as you relentlessly attack me and I keep defending against you my shields now are physical not merely words and they can and will block you out. My wish, my words can not be stopped or undone by mere companionship

_  
Maybe I could write a letter  
To help me with my self esteem  
You should get to know me better  
No one's ever what they seem  
_

Do you see me for who I am now? You knew I was bad news to begin with. Why did you let me live? Why do you keep insisting that I live for you? If you die I die and the way things are going it will be you over me and I'll get my peace. You who force my memories to come though like turning on a tap, freely flowing for the world to see my sins, my weaknesses, my betrayal.

_  
I'm feeling small  
Climbing the walls  
I don't let it show _

Now that you know what you know  
I bet you wish you could let it go  
You'll never come sucking your thumb  
Better off dumb 

No my mind, my memories I don't want you to know how tainted I am how unclean my hands really are how I could have easily killed you or the children and just walked away. You who have no respect for me now I can tell I disgust you. I see the bloodlust and the battle lust that you get so often when there is fighting and I know you aren't holding back… not anymore. 

You still don't know what you think of me  
You still don't know what you mean to me  
You still don't know what to think of me  
You still don't know what you think of me

Now that you know what you know  
I bet you wish you could let it go  
You'll never come sucking your thumb  
Better off dumb

Now that you know what you know  
You're going to reap what you sow  
Nothing will come sucking your thumb  
Better off dumb  


As you cut the body of my twin in two and render me momentarily defenseless you speak your Goddamned words of wisdom you shatter my consciousness and you show me once and for all that I perhaps can be saved. As my former King brings up the body of the girl I had, in my heart sworn to protect. My princess, my hope, my light I join with you Kurogane to defend and protect her.

_  
You still don't know what you think of me  
You still don't know what you mean to me  
You still don't know what to think of me _

As I unleash my magic upon you my former King I see how the madness you gave me affected me. I see the words the ninja spoke were true and that I have been living my past and my mistakes and not moving onward like I should have all those years ago. No I will not die now for you I now have something to live for momentarily and I will believe in them to carry on. _  
_

_  
You still don't know what you think of me _

_You still don't know what you think of me _

_You still don't know what you think of me _

_You still don't know what you think of me _

_You still don't know what you think of me  
You still don't know what I think of me  
You still don't know what you think of me._

After the battle and before the telltale stirrings of magic call me to end my life with my curse I realize I was a fool but I also know that now I am a pawn no more.

A/N Yes I know this is horribly, horribly, HORRIBLY jumpy and broken but **IT IS INTENTIONAL**. (whew) Now that I have cleared that up… the reason why it's like this is because when you read the manga you have fight scene(s) with memory interdispersed so it looks like it is happening simultaneously and trying to write that is hell (for me at least). So the beginning is jumpy with thoughts, emotions and reactions and the ending is more congruent to reflect the state of Fai's mind after what Kurogane somewhat beats into his lovely but rather thick skull…at least that's insofar as I can relate how I wrote this to everyone. Also I kinda let my inner Stephen King out for a bit so if you can pick up the Stephen King reference kudos to you. (Or a cookie whichever you may prefer)


	5. Song 5

**Disclaimer- Still don't own them but I think I'm close to getting Watanuki **

**No spoilers technically AU**

Harvey Danger- Flagpole Sitta

OC in this one may include her in later drabbles if this works out. She isn't paired with anyone (so you can keep the bloody marauding scythes of death away form me all you Kuro/Fai lovers…yea you know who you are)

Sometimes Kohaku rather regretted letting Fai into her music. Aside form the fact she could practically _feel_ the glare that Kurogane drilled into her head, the blond idiot had one of her favorite songs on repeat and despite the fact that Fai could actually sing, like an angel, he was being loud, obnoxious and ethereal at the same time making for a really trying afternoon _'And at this rate'_ she thought _'I wont even like the song for about a month after this is over'_.

Kohaku also didn't know how Fai had rigged up her MP3 player to the speakers in the house or how he was able to set the thing on repeat when the man could barely get the stove on this world to work without need for a fire extinguisher. What made it even worse was the fact that he HID her MP3 player. Now Kohaku was a woman who would let much slide but touching her electronic devices usually meant insta-death even for Kurogane whom, she respected immensely but had little in the way with delicacy, and especially for Fai _'And for good reason'_ she reminded herself _'he destroyed my microwave and almost destroyed my regular computer'_ and now the blond was singing into a hairbrush HER hairbrush of all things with the same song on repeat from the beginning while she traced what might be the cord from the speakers to the MP3 player.

_I had visions, I was in them,  
I was looking into the mirror  
To see a little bit clearer  
The rottenness and evil in me  
_

"What exactly do the words mean?" What sounded like a kinda huffy Kurogane was asking form behind her right shoulder

"What do you mean by that? Their lyrics after all this one is more satire than anything but lyrics are lyrics I'm sure you had music in your world." Kohaku answered curtly giving up on the cord as a lost cause with an audible sigh of frustration.

_  
Fingertips have memories,  
Mine can't forget the curves of your body  
And when I feel a bit naughty  
I run it up the flagpole and see who salutes  
(But no one ever does)  
_

"Of course we had music in my world" Replied Kurogane defensively "but nothing like this"

"I would hope not unless Harvey Danger was in your world as well….well he may have been …hmm makes for an interesting theory"

"And who is this Harvey Danger fellow anyway with a last name like that he-"

"Kurogane we've been over this the man's name isn't his own he adopted a false name as a performer I know it probably hurts you sense of whatever honor there is in group singers but that's the way things are on my world."

"I know that I'm not as stupid as you think I am"

"I realize that" Kohaku said between clenched teeth "But why do you insist that those song group names have to make sense all the time?"

"It's not right otherwise" Replied Kurogane defensively

"It's not supposed to; you know that whole freedom of choice thing again. Now can you Kindly help me find my MP3 player?"

"Why dong we try shutting the speakers off?" Sayoran asked quietly as he came into the Living room

"Tried that one already Fai apparently has the remote and whenever we try to turn it off he turns it back on again." Kohaku pinched the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger trying to think over the music and Fai's noticeably louder singing.

_  
I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
and I'm so hot 'cause I'm in hell _

Been around the world and found  
That only stupid people are breeding  
The cretins cloning and feeding  
And I don't even own a TV  


"Well at least we know what to perform next time were on stage" Said Sakura, ever the optimist she was

"True as that is id rather keep my sanity Sakura." Replied Kohaku

"We could always kill him." Added Kurogane darkly

"But we would be out our lead singer and as well as I can sing I cant take both harmony and melody and my voice is far, far too high to take the lead MALE part."

_  
Put me in the hospital for nerves  
And then they had to commit me  
You told them all I was crazy  
They cut off my legs now I'm an amputee, Goddamn you_

"I'll amputate something you blond -" muttered Kohaku as she resumed searching for her MP3 Player un-surreptitiously trying to mess up Fai from his singing as he danced around the rest of the crew.

I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
And I'm so hot cause I'm in hell  
I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
And it's a sin, to live so well  


"Well at least Fai-san is enjoying himself." Resumes Sakura once Fai had bounced off to the kitchen

"A little too well." Replied Kurogane

"He did NOT just take my hairbrush into the Kitchen" Kohaku moaned in dismay

"I believe he did just that Kohaku-san" Said Sayoran quietly as he made his way over to the char by the window away form the speakers while Kohaku growled much like Kurogane and stomped after Fai Amber eyes flashing.

_  
I wanna publish 'zines  
And rage against machines  
I wanna pierce my tongue  
It doesn't hurt, it feels fine  
The trivial sublime  
I'd like to turn off time  
And kill my mind  
You kill my mind  
Mind...  
_

"FAI you get MY hairbrush out of MY kitchen or I will tie you up and feed you to a sea manatee so help me." Kohaku was chasing Fai around swinging a broom handle around menacingly as Fai was dodging and running never breaking a sweat or breaking the cadence of the song

_  
Paranoia, paranoia  
Everybody's comin' to get me  
Just say you never met me  
I'm runnin' underground with the moles  
Diggin' big holes  
Hear the voices in my head  
I swear to God it sounds like they're snoring  
But if you're bored then you're boring  
The agony and the irony, they're killing me, whoa!  
_

Kohaku collapsed on the couch out of breath and exhausted while Fai danced around like a madman.

"Ok…I get… the fact…he's a…mage cum...vampire…but this…is not…normal" gasped Kohaku as she glared at Fai

Kurogane started laughing sitting heavily beside Kohaku clutching his sides as if what she had said was the best joke he had heard which caused Fai to look over, still not stopping singing, with a puzzled look.

"What's…so…funny?" Kohaku continued to pant

"You're only NOW figuring out the moron isn't normal?"

"No I knew it before but this confirms my suspicions." Kohaku rolled her eyes at the still chucking form of Kurogane.

_  
I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
And I'm so hot cause I'm in hell  
I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
And it's a sin to live this well _

(One, two, three, four!) 

As the song ended and Fai went into a pose Kohaku suddenly stood up grabbed her hairbrush out of Fai's hand and swatted him over the head with it, hard, Fai yelped and grabbed the back of his head then turned around to glare at Kohaku and the still chuckling Kurogane.

"Fun's over turn the damn thing off **NOW!**"

"Aw But Kohaku-chan." Fai started whining

"Now Fai or I'll smack you again." Kohaku put her hand on her hips staring up at Fai her amber eyes darkening with anger trying to intimidate Fai. As well as a 5 foot 3 inch 26 year old can at any rate.

"Ok, ok I'll turn it off." Replied Fai a little sheepishly

"Good and I want my MP3 player back too."

Fai reluctantly turned off the speakers and retrieved the hidden MP3 player form behind the television. Kohaku harrumphed and smacked Fai over the head with her hairbrush again smacking the still laughing Kurogane over the head as she passed going back upstairs to her room.

"Well I think that would be Kohaku "going mom on your ass" to quote a phrase." chucked Sayoran form the corner.

A/N I have no excuse for this none whatsoever. This particular one came about when I was planning to do the series. I was listening to my music and when I told SatinFox I can imagine Fai singing this (in a different context to what I wrote) she said I can see him dancing around singing into a hairbrush. The idea stuck and this ficlet was born. And yes I have experience on "going mom on someone's ass" despite not having any children of my own yet.

If the Name Kohaku sounds familiar to you there is a CLAMP manga quartet called Wish in which a little angle named (dun dun daaa) Kohaku is the predominant character so I shamelessly ripped off the name…I actually named the character before I realized that there was another CLAMP character with her name and by then the name was stuck for me and I didn't change it.

OMG- This Isnt angsty...wow


End file.
